It is believed that the pertinent state-of-the-art is represented by: U.S. patents Ser. No. U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,455, U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,473 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,671; GB patent Ser. No. GB851352; German patent or patent application Ser. No. DE932346 and DE19509774; Korean patent/application Ser. No. KR20040035659; Chinese patent/utility model Ser. No. CN1453185 and CN201415756Y as well as by international patent applications having Publication No. WO2011073659.
CN1453185 discloses a bionic electromagnetically driven flapping wing unit for a mini aircraft, consisting of planar wings, electromagnetic driver, control system and fuselage. Film is adhered onto planar netted skeleton to form the wing, and each planar netted skeleton has three relatively thick shafts with three parallel driving shafts perpendicular to the longitudinal central line of the aircraft.
In CN1453185 each planar wing has one vibration eliminating block adhered to the front edge, and corresponding to each driving shaft, there are two independent parallel electromagnetic drivers. The coil axle, the coil, the spring and the permanent magnet have their axes coincide each other and perpendicular to wing surface and driving shaft. Each unit has at least one pair of planar wings and electromagnetic drivers set symmetrically on the fuselage.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown merely by way of example in the drawings. The drawings are not necessarily complete and components are not essentially to scale; emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles underlying the present invention.